Episode 25: Warriors of the Ruins
Warriors of the Ruins is the twenty-fifth episode of Season 1 of the Monster Rancher anime series. It aired in Japan on October 9, 1999. Synopsis Genki and his friends come across a trio of Centaurs, proud warriors who serve Moo, but have a code of honor of their own. They challenge the Searchers to a tournament, but there is a squad of Salamanders in the area as well, and they don't want the Centaur to have the glory of Genki's capture. Full Recap After running relentlessly from a pack of rogue Salamanders, Genki and his friends arrive to a ghost town that has a gladiator arena. However, they are not alone, because three warriors are here: Centaur, Dragoon, and Celius. The Salamanders catch up to Genki and his friends, but Centaur tells Captain Salamander to take his troops and leave, because under Gray Wolf, the town is his. Captain doesn't want to face Centaur, so he and the troops retreat. Centaur tells of how he was defeated in battle by Gray Wolf when the Baddies invaded the town, so he was honorbound to serve him. Even though he is a Baddie, he is still kind to Genki and his friends, but he challenges them to a series of battles. Three of them must fight. Tiger is hurt from fighting the Salamanders, so he cannot fight. Golem wants to, and Holly and Mocchi say they will fight if they have to. Suezo and Hare try to leave, but trip in the fountain. Celius tells them that they must both fight now, since they bathed in the fountain. Genki challenges Centaur, who scoffs that no mere human can defeat him. But Genki's competitive spirit and "clear eyes" make Centaur change his decision. First up is Hare v.s. Celius. Hare is overpowered in no time, so he cries to Celius that he is superior. Tiger yells out that this is the same trick Hare used on him, so Celius makes sure that doesn't happen to him by knocking Hare out. Next is Suezo v.s. Dragoon. Suezo throws his armor at Dragoon helplessly, then runs for his life. "If he can't catch me, there's no way I can possibly lose!" he proclaims. He jumps at Dragoon to perform a Slobbery Kiss attack. Dragoon dodges it, but trips and falls. The impact knocks him out, so Suezo won. Everyone is utterly shocked. Genki now faces Centaur. He uses a shield to dodge Centaur's energy blasts, and his skates give him enough agility to easily avoid being hit. But suddenly, the Salamanders ambush the arena. They open fire and cave in the balcony on Holly and the monsters. Dragoon and Celius are also caught in the rubble, so Centaur and Genki must face the Salamanders. They defeat them by working together, and Centaur breaks everyone free from the debris. Golem shielded everyone from the heavy falling granite, and Celius and Dragoon were tough enough to break out. Centaur tells Genki that he is a true warrior, and he is now officially against the Baddies to seek true honor. Featured Characters *The Searchers *Salamander Troops *Centaur (Anime) *Celious (Anime) *Dragoon (Anime) *Mustards (Anime) *Gray Wolf (Anime) *Cabalos Troops Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Tiger *Hare *Centaur *Dragoon *Celious *Salamander (Zuum) *Mustard *Cabalos *Gray Wolf Trivia Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1